


A Valentine's Carol

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based off the Charles Dickens classic "A Christmas Carol".</p><p>Zach is Scrooge and instead of Christmas it's Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Carol

Zach Rance found himself in New York City on Valentine’s Eve for the second year in a row. Last year he’d been so full of hope and excitement. He’d had everything planned out. Everything was going to be perfect. He was going to celebrate Valentine’s Day for the first time ever, but then Frankie went and ruined everything. Frankie chose a charity fashion show over Zach and he was bitter. He was especially bitter after pictures started to surface all over social media of Frankie with none other than Justin Bieber.

Frankie’s infatuation with Justin Bieber was no secret to anyone who knew Frankie, but Zach liked to think that maybe Frankie’s infatuation with him outweighed it, but after the night of February 14, 2015, he could no longer hold that belief. Frankie had captioned one of his own pictures from the night telling the world that it was the best Valentine’s Day of his life, because he’d spent in with Justin. That was the last straw. Zach was done being second best and he was done with Valentine’s Day.

Less than a week later, Zach had returned to his parents’ home in Palm Beach Gardens, FL, with no intention of ever seeing Frankie again. Of course that wasn’t to happen. Frankie’s grandmother lived a mere half hour from Zach in Boca Raton. Frankie had come to Florida to visit her only a couple weeks after Zach left New York and somehow Zach let himself be talked into spending a day with Frankie and everything was right back to where it had been before Valentine’s Day. Zach couldn’t say he was entirely upset but he also wasn’t entirely enthused with the idea.

Another month passed and Zach found himself back in New York and just as if nothing had ever happened, he spent the better part of a night and morning at Frankie’s apartment doing more than Friendly things. Just like every time before, Zach had left and never told anyone what happened. Well, he shouldn’t say anyone, he told Josh, his manager, pretty much everything he did and it didn’t help matters that he had been staying with Josh on this particular trip to New York.

This Valentine’s Eve, he didn’t have plans to make happen in the morning, in fact, he was planning to spend the entire day alone. Complaining loudly on Snapchat and YouNow about his lack of girlfriend like he always did when something romantic came about or when a holiday would roll around, or just when he was feeling particularly agitated. The truth is, Zach wasn’t really looking very hard for a girlfriend. He’d rather just be single. It was really just the lack of sex that was driving him up a wall. Of course he had Frankie for that, but over the past year, their relationship had become strained.

Frankie had begged Zach on numerous occasions to make their relationship official and to stop talking about wanting a girlfriend. Every time, Frankie approached the topic, Zach would find an excuse and leave soon after. They wouldn’t talk for a couple days and then one of them would breakdown and sent a Snapchat or iMessage and the whole cycle would start again. Right now they were in one of their periods of not talking. It had been almost three days by the time Zach flopped onto the sofa in Josh’s living room after a long Saturday in the city.

Zach took off his Jacket and shoes, but didn’t undress. He lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes, knowing sleep would come quickly after the long day he’d had. He was however rudely awoken before he was even asleep by someone clearing their throat loudly near the front door. “Josh, shut it, I’m trying to sleep,” he moaned, closing his eyes tighter and pulling the blanket he was using up over his face.

“Not Josh,” an all too familiar voice said.

Zach said bolt upright on the sofa and blinked towards the front door across the darkness. He was unable to see anything, but that voice was unmistakable. “Frankie?”

“Not exactly,” the voice said and then in the light from the window across the room, Zach could see the outline of a figure floating about halfway between the ground the ceiling.

“Who are you?” Zach demanded.

“I am Cupid, St. Valentine, whomever you might wish to refer to me as, though when I appear to a mortal like yourself, I take on the voice and figure of your soulmate, so I think we both know who I am to you,” Frankie’s voice rang out and Zach watched as the floating figure took Frankie’s form and walked across the room towards him.

“What are you?” Zach demanded, hoping for a clearer answer.

“I am the spirit of St. Valentine. Most know me as Cupid though. You have heard of me, have you not?” he asked as he sat on the opposite end of the sofa, staring at Zach pointedly. The figure looked just like Frankie, but of course it was not him. It was not anything and Zach was convinced of it. He must be dreaming.

"You don’t think I’m real,” the figure said in Frankie’s voice as he watched Zach carefully across the sofa.

"Of course not, how could you be!?!” Zach nearly shouted.

“Shhh, or you’ll wake Josh. And If you do that, I’ll have to disappear. You don’t want people to think you’re talking to yourself do you?” the figure asked with a little smirk on Frankie’s lips. “Why do you not think, I’m real?”

“Because you can’t be.”

"But you see me, do you not?"

“Yes.”

“And you hear me, do you not?”

“Yes.”

“Reach out and you could touch me, could you not?”

“No.”

“Try it and see,” the figure insisted, holding out one of Frankie’s arms towards Zach. Zach cringed away from it at first, but eventually with just a single finger he reach out and ran in down the inside of Frankie’s forearm. He shrieked loudly at the realness of the figure’s skin.

“How?”

“I told you, I am the spirit of St. Valentine.”

“Why are you here?”

The spirit then reach out both hands and ran them from Zach’s shoulders to his waist. “Do you believe in me now?”

“I do. I do.” Zach shouted, squirming away from the touch. It felt too real. It felt like Frankie was actually sitting there with him, running his hands over Zach’s body. “Why are you here though? What do you want with me?”

The spirit withdrew his hands and sat facing Zach on the sofa. “This is my eternal job.”

“What is? Scaring the shit out of people like me?”

“I’m not here to scare you, Zach. I’m here to save your spirit.”

“What the fuck do you mean? My spirit’s just fine.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, thank you very much.”

“Do you know what day tomorrow is?”

“Of course. Everyone’s only been going on about it for weeks. Valentine’s Day. It’s pointless, trivial, nonsense. What’s it to you?”

“Did you forget who I am again, Zach? I am the ghost of St. Valentine. I live to make sure people like you find love in life. There’s a reason I’m often imaged as a small diaper wearing child with a bow and arrow. I’m here to lead you to your love.”

“Well, you’ve already made your opinion on who that is pretty fucking obvious. Sitting here in his body like it’s nothing. I’m sorry to tell you, but Frankie Grande and I are no longer speaking to one another.”

“Then why did you tell your fans just yesterday that things between you were fine.”

“Because they’ll all hate me if I tell them the truth.”

“They’ll not hate you if you are honest with yourself. Who do you love, dear boy?”

“No one.”

“Dear boy, I plead that you hear me. Tonight you will be visited by three more spirits and you must listen to each or you will suffer a most undesirable fate,” as he spoke these words the figure began to float again and started to take on the image of a diaper-wearing child and Zach could see a tiny bow and arrow thrown over his shoulder. “Promise you will listen to them. I must go save others from their fates.”

Zach swallowed hard and nodded at the figure. And just as quick as he had appeared the spirit was gone. Zach swallowed again and laid himself back down on the sofa. He closed his eyes, hoping desperately for sleep to overcome him and for this dream to be but a tragic memory come morning, but he was not to be so lucky.


End file.
